voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
ASWS Renegade
The 'ASWS Renegade''' that occured during the events of the Voltex Universe and is the start of The Gang's formation.'' Timeline Preperation At certain points in time three robots that were part of the ASWS's Robotic Development division, Vohantex, Spitfire and VOTE-X Abrams had regained their memories from the previous timeline prior to the VU's creation. The three eventually met up and formulate a plan to break out of the facility they were in which is located in Denver. Though to keep suspicion to a minimum, they all continued to do their duties when ordered. Vohantex, who was in ASWS the longest, took note of various entry ways or structural weaknesses that would aid in their escape, as well as likely places the inbuilt security would appear. He mananges to find a specific wall on the north-west section of the facility that he found that it lead to an area immediately out of sight of ASWS. Vohantex relayed the information to Spitfire and VOTE-X via their own commlink. Spitfire was to serve as the main breacher due to her powerful Sonic Pulser weaponary, though because she did not need much preperation she instead took note of the local area around the facility whenever she was tasked to a mission outside the facility to keep track of any possibile hazards that could hinder their escape. VOTE-X was more or less to simply take out as many ASWS personal standing between them and their escape and because he had access to an armory, he was able to get a few Fusion Clips for Spitfire to use during the escape they have planned. Also VOTE-X is the only one among them that can effectively remove the inbuilt trackers inside them. Renegade Once all the preperations were done, at midnight Spitfire, Vohantex and VOTE-X Abrams enacted their plan by meeting up and making a beeline towards the north-west section of the facility. They were eventually spotted by a partolling security personal who ordered them to return to their barracks and when the three refused the security personal opened fire at them and promptly sounded the alarm in the facility. Upon the sounding of the alarm, the three accelerated their pace towards the north-west section of the facility and as expected they faced various security robots which Vohantex and VOTE-X Abrams easily destroys. As they continue large blast doors start to close in an attempt to contain them which Spitfire promptly blasted the blast doors aprat as they close. When the three eventually reached the specific wall Vohantex has told them, Spitfire proceeded to blast the wall into dust and they quickly fled into a nearby forest after. While in the forest, VOTE-X was in the process of removing Spitfire's tracker first due to her being the hardest to reach. At the same time ASWS has called in for security reinforcements that they had to confront. They eventually fought of the security reinfocements and in time VOTE-X eventually removes the tracker from Spitfire and shortly after the tracker in Vohantex and then himself. Meeting Reece and co After being freed from being tracked by ASWS, the three started to plan to find the other bots though they encounter a Wall-E robot with a grey and orange color scheme armed with a baton. The bot claims to be Reece who the three did not initially believe and attacked the bot in defence, eventually Vohantex immobilized the bot with his adhesive round and before they could possibily kill the bot, he revelaed himself as Reece after changing back to his original color scheme. Surprised by this, the three apologized to Reece while Zeve and Wall-Z caught up to them. After freeing Reece from his adhesive predicament, the group gets together and explains what has happened and what plan Reece has in undoing the creation of the VU. Aqquring the ASWS truck Soon after, they formulated a plan to get out of the city relatively undetected. VOTE-X suggested a an extremely large truck housed in a nearby facility they could use to both get out of the city as well as serving as their main base of operations. The group agrees and with Spitfire as acting leader, they went and stormed the facility that housed the truck they were after. However due to a lack of coordination involvivng a mistimed attack and tripping various motion sensors, a large ammount of ASWS forces was converging onto their position rapidly. The group quickly embarked into the truck and in a panic, VOTE-X floored the accelerator without turning on the external cameras. Because of this, the truck not only plowed through any unfortunate ASWS personal that was in its way, but also plowing through countless buildings, highway bridges and even a skyscraper. Eventually VOTE-X turns on the external cameras to get a sense of where they were going, he found that the truck had the abiliity to cloak and promptly did so while exiting the city. After escaping the city An hour later, the group regaiend composure and decided that some bot had to take leadership if they are going to work together. Spitfire self apoints herself as leader but Reece points out that she lacked any proper coordination and claims that he should be the leader instead. Spitfire was not too keen on letting him taking the leadership role and promptly challenge him to a fight, but Reece immediately overpowers her in hand to hand combat. Spitfire eventually yields and gives the leadership role to Reece. Shortly after, news came up about ASWS declaring that the group as terrorists due to destruction of property, killing countless lives and stealing military property and issues a bounty on their heads and refers to them as "The Gang". While annoyed, they knew it was their fault for the public destruction and deaths they caused. The group soon asks the question of what they should call themselves, which Vohantex suggested The Gang. While initially disagreeing, they couldn't think of an alternative name and settled with "The Gang". Aftermath After the renegade, ASWS had to alter their plans as they did not anticipate the possibility of the bots regaining their memories. As such the company entered a state of reactivity with the activation of their Enforcer robots to combat The Gang in future encounters, they also amped up their security in their other facilities with more robots on guard and installs various adhesive cannons as well. To prevent any other possible renegades, ASWS's initial plan of ensuring Drakojet's loyalty had been put into effect as they pinned the death of Drakojet's family on The Gang. Which as expected Drakojet swore loyalty and also swore to kill The Gang to avenge his family. Due to VOTE-X Abrams haphazardly driving the ASWS Truck in panic, countless lives were lost and damages amount in the millions. ASWS was initially blamed for the incident due to the truck's origin which caused mass panic, though when ASWS announced that it was the doing of 6 robots they call The Gang, the public calmed down and most showed support for ASWS after they reveal their plans to take down The Gang, bring back peace and repair any damages caused by them. Some of the public did not show support, mostly because they firmly believed that what has happened is the start of a revolution. Trivia *''The large truck The Gang steals is based on the G.U.N Truck from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.'' *''The name "The Gang" is usually an informal way to refer to the group of robots, in the VU however its somewhat of an official name for the group due to ASWS giving such a name.'' *''At this point of time, Thompson has yet to join The Gang.'' Category:Events